Power Rangers Revisited Universe
A Power Rangers Series created by anonymous group called themself PRREVISITED , Set in Another Universe of Power Rangers Where All Series are Connected closer than original series counterpart. It told the story of revamped universe of power ranger who set the story PG-13. Premise The story are formulated like the original series like Five Chosen People Given The Power by their mentor to protect the civilians from the monster, however The Storyline gave more in-depth Universe Myth of Power Rangers. And How It Connected With other Series. The Story are Break into Several Eras, and in that era Also broken into Two Trilogies or only one Trilogy. The Story Usually End in Full Circle Ending. Creating and Improving New Elements the Story is known for using all high powers of Ranger Universe to create the mythical story to the element, adding Several genre story while keep the technological element intact and science coherent, It also improving some characterization that lacked in original series and deepening some action based scene for story telling purpose Adapting More Sentai Series Arguably some of the series are adapting sentai. if its not the series, its just the suit. however The Creator of this fanon states that for storyline he won't adapt sentai or Original series. He Will However Adapt a Backstory similar those two series for story emphasis. Falcon Ranger was one of the Example of this, While his character is original. His suit was White repaint of Red Hawk and using Red Falcon helmet Eras ZORDON ERA (1990-1996) Mighty Morphin Trilogy Power Rangers Set in 1990 in Angel Groove.a witch named Rita has set free by Her assistants, Who tried to Conquer Earth, Team Of Five Teeenagers are formed By Zordon to Fight her In the last part of the series, the Mayor of Angel Groove Awarded the the Power Rangers Day for their attempts defeating monster. while Rita Desperately await Zedd she finally Grew Impatient and release Cyclopsis with Goldar as the Pilot.The Rangers fight with Vigor and defeat him while trapped Rita in her Dumpster again. The last Episode shows Goldar is Survived and create more Candles of Rangers Except Jason and Challenge him in a Duel to unlit it. As other Rangers are Incapacitated, Jason agreed to Duels Him. He Cannot Directly Unlit the Candles so He throws out the candles in the waters of lake where he enter Rebirth Dimension, Right before the Portal is closed, now he must Fight Goldar Alone in Rebirth Dimension, Where nobody Can't dies. Right after that, Zedd is arrive to earth with Serpentera, and other Ranger who grieve of the loss of Jason Vows to Carry on the Rangers Power And face the Lord Zedd, this Story are told in RANGERS REVISITED SUPER SPIN-OFF VOL.1: THE RANGERS GAIDEN Episode run: 60 Thunder Rangers Right after two failed attempt to rescue Jason from rebirth dimension. a Teen was appeared in the command center In gesture of holding a thing look like red Brace. He later drops down and shocked where he went. he later addressed as Rocky, a teenager from Stone Canyon. He Claims to be Attacked in Stone Canyon in way he went home. Zordon tells him to give him his brace for while, and tell him to rest in Command center.in middle of conversation regarding the mysterious appearance of Rocky. Zedd Send his Goons to attack the Stone Canyon. The Rangers are sent to the scene and find Monster that more powerful than Goldar. in brink of Defeat a red light Teleports into the scene. at first they thought it's Jason, after the dust was clean, its revealed its another Red Ranger. He Stretch his hands out and release a surge power from his body, Affecting Four Rangers and Sky began to cloudy, then Lightning strikes the rangers and Thunder sound boom its surrounding, the Four rangers suit began in similar fashion of the Red Rangers. They had a communication from Zordon not to be Afraid the red ranger is their new Ally. the five "new" Rangers attacking the Monster in Hand-to-hand Combat and later finishing them with chain attack of their Thunder sabers. they return to the to Command center, they Powered Down and reveals that Rocky is the new Red Ranger. Tommy and Ian also get their thunder Upgrade when their power mixed with the second power surge of Rocky. replacing their colors, and they even receive a new Zords, Based By Animal he fused with his newly created thunder crystal In Middle Series.Zordon finally found a way to opening the Rebirth Dimension, using two Power Set that owned by Rangers, meanwhile Zack and Trini Return from World Conference and Kim Succeeded not only appointed to enter the Pan Global Games, She Also Able to compete in 92' Olympic. they met the rangers and notice that Jason is missing, They later confront Zordon about this, and Zordon greeted them and introduce them to Dulcea and her protégé, Dimitria. She Said that she will be the The one who Mentoring The New Rangers. and choose new Three Rangers and one of them is Billy step Brother, Danny. Their were sent into the Command Center and they began to receive new Thunder Morphers, and the more complex Power Transfer is Performed, they are success. However the Serpentera, Piloted by Zedd Himself are tried to Destroy The City of Stone Canyon and Angel Groove at once, Zordon Transport the Power Rangers in the point of Dimension Opening while the thunder Rangers are confronted Serpentera in The Thunder Ultrazord. they lure the serpentera to release it's Cosmic Blaze on the opening point. the finally succeeded and Jason is can be released, The Rangers took Goldar Comatose body and Confined him in Hyperbolic tube of Zordon's Spare. Episode Run:58 Aquitar Rangers The series begin in Flashback. Ninjor was meditating in his Temple of Power, in the middle of Dessert of Despair the only place on Aquitar where there is no water in there. He later ecountered Five Aquitian Teenager, Who led by Delphine. Ninjor Congratulates them for their feat to Crossing The Dessert and even avoiding the Trap Ninjor Set, a feat that Hydrophilian Aquitian nearly impossible to do so. They came to The Temple for Retrieving the Secret of Aquitar, They said that their parts of Aquitar was Attacked by Hydro Hog and Rito Revolto. Ninjor later Said That if they Took the Power, they will Face Greatest Threat in Universe. They Willingly Accepted Ended With aurico Quotating 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger'. Ninjor Then Giving them The Morpher, and Transport them to the Battlefield Where The Hydro Hog's Monster Attacking The City. After they Defeat Them. They was Recalled by Ninjor, He Christened them as the Aquitar Rangers. near the very end of the Series Titantor The Haulerzord is Finally built. The Rangers and Ninjor forming Ultrazords and Ramming Enemy Hideout. They defeated The Hydro Hog, but Rito Escaped.. fortunately the rangers found the Masterplan of Earth Conquer by Master Ville's. Ninjor Decided to Heads to Earth Along With all Aquitar Rangers. The Last Arc of the series are the Finale of the Trilogy in a day before Battle of Angel Groove ensued, Ninjor & Co. appeared before Earthen Rangers. Where he Told Them before To Deepening their link to Morphing Grid, making them True Rangers and they will ready to Battling The Master VIlle's Familia. The Battle Ensued Three Days. Rangers Battling The Master VIlle's Vigoriously yet still able to save the Innocents, Finally Master Ville Defeated by Combined Might of Power Blaster, Power Cannon And Kaku Ball. Make The other Famillia Fled and into the Farthest Planet from Earth. The Rangers throws a Party for the Victory Against the Familia of Space Alien. Episode Run:44 Episode List of Rangers that appeared on Mighty Morphin Trilogy The Eltarian Wars Trilogy Zeo Two Years After the Battle of Angel Groove, The Rangers of Earth are Do What Civillians do. As there are no Moster Appeared on Earth,However Some of them are "off-the Grid". However a new Villains Invade Earth and Kidnapping All Rangers, However. Four Rangers Survived the Purge and Trying to search the Command Center. They Found A Ruins of seemingly destroyed Command Center, However building began to materialized and they met the inhabitants, Zordon And Alpha, however Its Newer Alpha, Zordon that they cannot transform to their Ranger Form because their Teammates are in Dark Dimension, He tells them to search The Zeo Crystal beneath the moon Palace ,Billy Declined ,as he concern to the Power Chamber safety.The Five then teleport to the moon palace. They Rechristened as Power Rangers Zeo. Later In the Series A Gold Rangers Appeared in The Middle of Battle And Helping Them To Retrieve Aquitar Rangers From Their Prison. The Gold Rangers Finally Reveals Himself as Trey of Triforia. The Prince Of triforia he Gives Them Super Zeo Gem that allowed the Rangers into Super Zeo Mode. He Exhausted and The Aquitar Rangers Bring Him To the Aquitar to Heals Him while Kakure Stayed in Earth. A Mysterious Shadow Of A Man aproaching The Angel Groove. his Present of Batling the Cogs Alone Before Rangers Do Dubbed Him As The Blacker Shade. Tommy Then Encounter Him and Recognize Him As Jason, The Red Ranger. He later Coming to The Power Chamber And Told How He Off the Grid And Survived, He Cuts his Connection To The Morphing Grid As He Embarks The Journey. Trey Via Globe Projector Give Jason His Gold Ranger Armor. so Jason Can Acces his Ranger Form Without His Team Mate Power Set and Dubbed As Red Gold Ranger Human Pyramidas mode. Who Hold Immense Power That Able to Destroy King Mondo Weeks After the King Mondo Defeat, Jason began easily exhausted, Trey told he always to Often Use THe Gold Power. Trey Come Back to Earth, and Jason Returned the Power to Trey, And They Freed First Power Rangers teams, Tommy Gives His Dragonzord Power To His Half Brother and Turn Him into Green Ranger. Before they Freed The Thunder Rangers. they Faced Prince Gasket's Feudal Barricade. and Revealed that If They Freed Thunder Rangers, Something will happened and The Great Evil will Return. They Succeeded to save thunder Rangers However The Greater Monster Appeared And Facing them, they Finally Resealed it onto The Dimension. Zordon told them to completed the thunder Rangers and be Prepared to Face Greater Battle than Battle Of Angel Groove. He Told them maybe The Eltarian Battle Finally Began. Turbo A few Weeks after Machine Empire Defeated. Two Teenagers in En Route Bus Greeted Each other. they told them why they moved into Angel Groove, the Boy ,T.J. tell her that he had Wants to be a Professional Base Ball player. his Parents Sends him to his Uncle, A Professional Baseball Player, but also he want to see Power Rangers, His Childhood Heroes, While Cassie is an aspiring Singer she just finish her gigs in Los Angeles. In a middle of their Journey. their Bus is attacked by a Swarm of mysterious Alien, whose lead by foolish alien named Elgar, their later Saved By Zeo Rangers I and V who encourage them to run. however T.J and Cassie Fights them too. After elgar Disappereance two rangers helping them to transport them and other passenger into the Angel Groove.in other place. Adam's had a Soccer Match in theres Carlos who had girlfriend, Ashley that sat beside Justin, a Child Prodigy who entered the same school as they. in the Kick off a same swarm Alien that attacked prior, the people in there are evacuated, until theres only Justin, Ashley, Carlos and morphed Adam. as later it Revealed that Adam Still Keep al his previous Ranger Powers, only giving Copies of previous power to his predecesor and succesor.Later Trini , Aisha ,Tanya help Adam Attack the Swarm, they told them to Run with their Zeo Cycles which transport them to Power Chamber. After The Bus is Safely arrived to Angel Groove, tommy look on the face of T.J. he Remember that he is The Teenager He Saved previously when he search Blacker Shade. T.J. Shout his Name to the Two Rangers and giving him his Thanks. he Notice an Unknown mark on his Wrist, which Cassie also had just then. T.J. said to Cassie maybe those Rangers chose them to be their Successor but he hinted it as a joke.he later Spend Nights with Dream Being Driving a Super Car. After Waking up he went to his Uncle middle Room and saw a news of Rangers Defeating a large Swarm of Alien.later he remark that his wrist mark glowing red. he later jogs in the park and finding cassie alongside her friends carlos, ashley, and Justin, They Remarked how four of them are Growing a mark in their wrist after they met Rangers. Justin later remarked that he might be one of the rangers as he show his mark however his mark its just a paints. atfer a while justin said that he will visit his hop-kid-do teacher Zack at Hospital. he said he broke his neck while training, He visit Zack While He Still asleep, and found out that he also a Power rangers where Other Zeo Rangers left him to end the attack of unknown monster, Justin Wrist then Glow. meanwhile Zeo Rangers enter the battlefield and met the teenagers to stay behind while holding their wrist make them teleport to power Chamber.They met Dimitria and the Alpha 6 as their welcoming new Rangers as their guest, she explained history of power rangers and what situationthey would face, T.J. then tlod him that He Actually want to Become A Power Rangers, was Saved Three times by two different rangers, The Second and the latest are by Zeo ranger V and the First was A unknown Red Ranger with the light up helmet,and he encourage him to play baseball. he exclaim that he wil become that Ranger. she later said that although the morpher are given by the Zeo Rangers, it was a blank morpher, they must Create the power by themself, they grab the key and receive a power surge, they finally success and wished to help the Zeo Rangers, Meanwhile even the joining effort of Four Original rangers, they still cannot defeated the monster, the turbo Rangers Arrived And help them to Destroy it, later Divatox is revealed as the preparator of the attack. Justin later join the team after he properly met Rocco, his Predecessor. in mid series they befriend Blue Centurion and met the mysterious phantom ranger.who give them acces to accel modes and they fight against corrupted copy of zeo rangers. and receive their greatest Weapon. Turbin laser. In the end of their battle they must sacrifice their power chamber to destroy much of Divatox army, they however lose T.J. Storm Blaster and star cruiser, they must headed to nearest rangers to informed about this tragedy, especially Zordon. Alpha, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie went out of Space, while Justin who isn't ready to left his father choose remain to earth. In Space in the Wake of a Banquet Held by Divatox to celebrate the end of Power Rangers. which she Bragged about to Every evil doers of Galaxy. unknown to her Three Figure with robe arrived in the banquet. then the scene fade in Black. We later find Rangers Spaceship In The middle of their journey the stops in nearest MegaShip whose Recorded in NASADA as the Astro Megaship, They enter the megaship and found the Deck which had something that resembling something they knew. they ecountered by Two mysterious Rangers.At first they ready to battling them, but Carlos Step Foward and showd them his Communicator and his turbo Key. they later unmorphed and ask them that are they Turbo Rangers, they confirmed it. they finally tells them they knew the fact that their Hq are Destroyed, and they flown into space asking for other Ranger help, Andros later Reveals that He and Zorah are went to earth for Take the ruins of power Chamber so The Secret of Power Ranger is safe. initialy Andros and Zorah told them to help them For the mission, in exchange they will help Turbo Rangers to save T.J. ,so the Earth Can have their Rangers Again, as he Revealed that their power can be brought back by repairing the morpher into the Engine of Storm blaster and Star Cruiser, the very same engine they created Turbo Power. however the megaship Attacked by Astronema, and her Armies, Zorah tells them that before they Arrived, They Crashes the Banquet Held by Divatox and Destroy her Submarine so she will never aproach earth again, but Andros revealed that maybe their Act will Lead the Prophecies by Zordon A Year Previously. The Astro Rangers Fight the Alien while Turbo Rangers help them even though they couldn't Morph, Andros then ordered Deca To Give them Astro Morpher, so the Turbo Rangers Morphed into the very similiar suit with the Astro Rangers. they Defeat the Alien but Astronema quipped that Dark Spectre Has Announced a War against All Good Forces in Universe. the Ranger is Readied themself to face it. as the Story Progressed they found out many Secret Hidden by Andros and Zorah, from identity of Andros Sister and the where about of sixth rangers Zhane. List of Rangers that appeared on Eltarian Trilogy, however all Previous Ranger Appeared in this trilogy RESCUE SQUAD ERA (1999-2001) Lost Galaxy Three years after end of Eltarian Wars, Human Build GSA, a colony to search a new planet to be living for. Four Young Adults.are work as the technicians of the megaship-based Biodome called Terra Venture. A young Man called Leo are visiting his brother, as he is one of the technician of GSA. he tells him how he was fortunate to Be the one of Terra Venture crew. whilist Mike, His Brother not give him a permission to entering Terra venture, because he still in final grades in highschool.however in the day of Terra Venture Launch, He silently went to the Astro Megaship where It was become a mobile museum, he met up with his friend Damon. how he actually want to help Leo smuggled him in Terra Venture. in the other Hand Mike is already Leaving Earth and tell commander Stanton how he missed his brother and sworn to pick him up after he finished his school. Lightspeed Rescue Time Force List of Rangers that appeared on Rescue Squad Era ANIMUS ERA (2002-2007) End of Power Trilogy Wild Force Ninja Storm Dino Thunder List of Rangers that appeared on End Of Power Trilogy Days of Future Duology S.P.D Mystic Force List of Rangers that appeared on Days of Future Duology SENTINEL KNIGHT ERA (2008-2011) Corona Duology Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury List of Rangers that appeared on Corona Duology Explosion Duology R.P.M Samurai List of Rangers that appeared on Explosion Duology FUSION ERA (2013-2020) Megaforce Trilogy * The First Years * The Ultra Saga * Fusion Wars List of Megaforces Team And Legendary Rangers, however, all previous rangers Appeared in in Fusion Wars, Which is Not Under Megaforce Banner, it under the Power Rangers Banner Battery Rush Trilogy Energy Chasers Dino Charge List of Rangers that Appeared in Battery Rush Trilogy Notes * The Rangers Battle are Portrayed more extreme because PG-13 ratings * The Era are named after the most Prominent mentor of that Era * Some of Rangers had Phobias * Rangers Team name had similar/shorter name to the series or even Different entirely (ex:Astro Rangers for In Space, Galaxy Rangers For Lost Galaxy, Ranger Operator Series for R.P.M) * Most of sixth and carrier zords are sentient with limited or human level intellect See Also * The Creator's Twitter: @PRREVISITED * PRREVISITED Glossary * Order of Meledan: The Graphic Novel that told story of Zordon early Days battling Master Ville's Horde * The Day of Jason: A short film portraying Jason Long Battle against Goldar in Rebirth Dimension * The Day of Connor: A Webseries telling how Connor Survive Meditation in order to use Shield of Triumph * RANGERS REVISITED SUPER SPIN-OFF * Timeline of Revisited Univese Category:Revisited Universe Category:Lists of Series